This invention relates to recreational boats having variable hull configurations and/or a modular construction system. Particularly, the invention relates to a marine vessel composed of a multiple of modular sections that may be assembled by the consumer who may then convert the hull of the boat as desired to a selected shape to move through water in various conditions, and to enjoy the benefit of varied uses of the water craft.
This invention is an improvement on the recreational vessels of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,846,858 and 3,930,274 comprising convertible assemblies which provide a variety of experiences to the water enthusiast along with enhancing the convenience and safety of the boating public and to those who desire their use on land and ice. All of the advantages of the assemblies of these earlier patents are attendant this invention.
Water craft having a system of converting the hull shape into various configurations are known. Such a craft allows its owner to choose any boat hull configuration from a number of different shapes such as a deep V-shaped power boat, a double-hulled catamaran, a day sail boat, or a shallow draft bass fishing boat. The deep V-shaped hull is ideal for stability in rough water and cutting through large waves such as encountered when deep sea fishing and ocean cruising. A shallow V-shaped hull may be used in less severe conditions; a flat bottomed boat is useful on a still lake or shallow pond; and a multi-hulled catamaran may be used for speed and fuel economy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,204 is directed to power boat assemblies having a hull defined by flexible membranes that define air compartments that are beneath the plane of the boat deck and pneumatically pressurized. This hull structure addresses the problem of handling severe stresses that are imposed by the pounding action of waves through which the boat travels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,222 discloses a boat with an adjustable bottom that is pneumatically changed into any one of a number of different hull configurations. A solid panel structure responds to the condition of the water in which the boat is situated, and a mechanism is capable of actuating an adjusting structure to automatically change the hull configuration to the particular conditions under which the boat is operated. An inflatable, fluid-tight bag that receives air under pressure when actuated or a bellows may be used to move a bottom wall having a plurality of pivotally connected sections to the desired shape. In other embodiments, a mechanical structure is used to move the sectional bottom wall to the desired hull configuration.
Each U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,587 and 3,413,948 discloses a pair of inflatable bellows or chamber devices that extend along the length of a fixed boat hull so as to controllably adjust the outer hull surface to an inflated shape on both sides of the boat.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,265,206; 2,349,584; 3,496,899; 4,494,477; 4,535,712; and 6,003,465 disclose various pneumatically controlled hull configurations on flying and water surface-bound boats that adapt to varied water surface conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,236 is directed to a hydro-air cushion vessel having a shock absorbing mechanism for absorbing the impact of waves and debris on the boat hull surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,260 discloses a surface effect-type ship having a shock receiving cavity fitted with an air bag that is positioned in the cavity to cushion a pivotally mounted keel member for dampening the shock of waves as the ship moves through the water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,326,202; 3,678,874; 3,707,936; 4,058,077; and 6,138,601 show the mechanical movement of hull mounted planes to adapt a boat hull to different water and wave conditions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,925,837; 3,981,259; 5,265,550; and 5,517,940 show side-to-side boat sections that are connected to mechanically convert between multi-hull configurations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,119,128 and 5,540,169 disclose sectional boats having pontoon and boat sections placed end-to-end, and capable of being disassembled for transportation between remote locations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,438,343 and 4,966,254 each disclose a device that may be installed on a marine vessel for converting the wave motion of a body of water to electrical energy.
And U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,758,788; 4,164,383; and 4,375,151 disclose different means for converting wave motion to electrical energy by using fluid material such as air that is pressurized through the normal action of waves moving toward shore.
Although sectional boats and variable hulls are known, the prior art does not disclose or teach about a variable hull modular boat that is effective to attain the objects of the invention. Moreover, the prior art does not show how movable parts of a boat structure may be used to capture and convert to useful energy the pounding shock energy sustained from wave action and surface impact as it travels across a water surface.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a multi-functional, variable hull water craft that converts to or from a V-shaped hull having a depth of choice, a flat bottom or catamaran, and that has the capacity to make such a conversion in short real time while on the water.
Another object is to provide a sectional boat having a plurality of independently packaged modules that can be assembled by the dealer or consumer to thus establish in the boating industry the expanded capability in the manufacture, storage, transport, and versatility as proven in the automotive and housing markets.
A further object of the invention is to provide a variable hull modular water craft that may be easily upgraded and/or enlarged to virtually any desired length through the use of interlocking sealed modules chat may be added as desired.
A still further object of the invention is to prove a modular vessel that is transportable inside a station wagon, van, light truck, train, or light aircraft, and may be launched from any waterside location including areas where no available launching ramps or hoists.
The variable hull modular vessel of the invention comprises a plurality of boat forming modules including a bow section module, a load section module having a bow end and an aft end, and a bulkhead forming module detachably connected to each said bow and aft end of the load section module. The bulkhead forming module that is connected at the bow end of the load section module is detachably connected to the bow section module. Each of the boat forming modules and bulkhead forming modules include a topside section and a hull bottom side section. The topside section of each boat forming module has a shell gunnel portion, and the hull bottom side section of each boat forming module has a pivotally mounted bottom shell hull portion. Gunnel and hull portions of the load and bow section modules that are connected end-to-end are sealingly juxtaposed the detachably connected bulkhead forming module to prevent water from entering the boat when it engages water. The boat includes means for moving the pivotally mounted bottom shell hull portion to form a preselected hull shape.
In a specific embodiment, a plurality of boat forming modules includes an aft section module detachably connected to a bulkhead forming module that is connected to the aft end of the load section module. The bulkhead forming module includes the means for moving the pivotally mounted bottom shell hull portion. And the aft section module includes an outboard motor attachment section. In another embodiment, pneumatic bellows mounted in a keel tunnel extending along the length of the hull bottom section effects the pivotal movement of a bottom shell hull portion.
A feature of the invention is directed to a plurality of boat forming modules connected end-to-end and including a boat control module, an aft section module, and a plurality of load section modules including a front load section module and a rear load section module. The boat control module is located between the front load section module and the bow section module, and a bulkhead forming module is detachably connected between each boat forming module. Means for motor ignition may be mounted in the control module to start the motor of a power boat. Activation control means for actuating the means for pivotably moving the bottom shell hull portion may also be mounted in the control module to change the shape of the hull configuration as desired. In another embodiment, a boat of the invention has a bow section module that includes a bow rider module directly connected to a nose module. Therefore, in addition to those carried in the load section and control modules, passengers may also ride in front of the control module.
A feature of the invention comprises a nose module that includes means for fastening one end of a plurality of flexible tightening lines that extend from the nose module along the length of the boat to the aft section module which includes means for drawing the tightening lines taut to effect the detachable connection between boat forming and bulkhead forming modules. The hull bottom side of the connected plurality of boat forming and bulkhead forming modules defines a downwardly directed keel tunnel that longitudinally extends the length of the boat, and the pivotally mounted bottom shell hull portion is disposed across the keel tunnel. Compressed air tank means provide an air source to operate bellows means located within the keel tunnel and inside the shell hull portion for moving the pivotally mounted bottom shell hull portion. The tank means is thus operatively coupled to expand and contract the bellows means by moving air into and out of the bellows means in response to actuating means for effecting the pivotal movement of the bottom shell hull portion to a desired hull shape.
In a specific feature of the invention, the bellows means of the boat is effective to dampen shock resulting from waves pounding against the hull portion, and from recurring striking contact with the water because of the up-and-down boat bow movement as it travels along the surface of the water. Energy conversion means located in the boat and responsive to the shock energy induced movement of the bellows means is effective to convert the induced shock absorbing energy obtained by the bellows mechanism into useful compressed air or electrical energy.
A marine vessel of the invention comprises a plurality of vessel forming modules including a bow section module, a load section module having a bow end and an aft end, and a bulkhead forming module detachably connected to each said bow and aft end of the load section module. The bulkhead forming module that is connected at the bow end of the load section module is detachably connected to the bow section module. Each vessel forming and bulkhead forming module includes a topside section and a hull bottom side section, and the load and bow section modules that are connected end-to-end are sealingly juxtaposed the detachably connected bulkhead forming module to prevent water from entering the vessel when said vessel engages water. The bow section includes means for fastening one end of a plurality of flexible tightening lines that extend along the length of the vessel to the aft section module which includes means for drawing taut the tightening lines for enhancing the detachable connection between the vessel forming and bulkhead forming modules.
In a specific embodiment, the plurality of vessel forming modules includes a vessel control module, an aft section module, a plurality of load section modules including a front load section module and a rear load section module. The vessel control module is located between the front load section module and the bow section module, and a bulkhead forming module is detachably connected between each vessel forming module. The hull bottom side of the connected plurality of vessel forming modules defines a downwardly directed keel tunnel that longitudinally extends the length of the vessel, and the pivotally mounted bottom shell hull portion is disposed across said keel tunnel.
A feature of the marine vessel invention comprises a topside section for carrying a load, and a hull bottom side section including means for absorbing shock energy to dampen shock energy resulting from waves pounding against said hull portion, and from recurring striking contact with the water because of the up-and-down vessel bow movement as the vessel travels along the surface of the water. Energy conversion means located in the vessel and responsive to the shock energy induced movement of the bellows means is effective to convert the induced shock energy into useful energy such as is supplied by compressed air, or into electrical energy. The shock energy absorbing means includes fluid medium that is selected from the group of air and hydraulic liquid is the operating material used to run the energy conversion means. More specifically, the shock energy absorbing means includes pneumatically operated bellows means for compressing air in response to said shock energy.
Another feature of the marine vessel of the invention comprises a topside section for carrying a load, and a hull bottom side section which includes a downwardly directed keel tunnel that longitudinally extends the length of the vessel. A pivotally mounted bottom shell hull portion is disposed across the keel tunnel for changing the hull configuration. Compressed air tank means is operatively connected to bellows means which is located within the keel tunnel inside the bottom shell hull portion. The bellows means is effective to expand and contract, and includes valve means for moving air into and out of said bellows means as it expands and contracts. Activation means is provided for actuating the bellows means and tank means for moving the pivotally mounted bottom shell hull portion to a desired hull shape.